


Ratass

by Sage_Sun



Series: Epithet Erased, Switched! [2]
Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Humor, I Blame Tumblr, Identity Swap, Inspired By Tumblr, swap au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_Sun/pseuds/Sage_Sun
Summary: Zora exchanged all her braincells for an epic comeback.Rated T+ for swears
Relationships: Ramsey Murdoch & Zora Salazar
Series: Epithet Erased, Switched! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070120
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Ratass

**Author's Note:**

> All credit goes to @spliinkles on Tumblr, I loved the idea too much and had to write something lol

Zora rushed behind a tree, sweat clinging to her tanned body, irises growing wet, panic panning into her body, as she hid behind a tree, the thin cloth clinging to her like it was her life-support. A familiar whistle was heard, the voice deep and rough, a tumbleweed and dust stench drifted in the air.

"Huh, I wonder where you are!~" A smooth, sinister ratman called out, Zora flinched at the sound, piercing the silence of the woods.

Zoras' eyes watered, curling closer to herself, pulling her legs to her chest, possible outcomes of this situation rushing through her brain as if it was a river breaking through a dam.

Ramsey could smell Zora a mile away, but, what's the fun in catching prey if you can't play with it, right?

He stalked slowly passed a tree, a tree that a specific tall beanpole of a woman hid behind, a smirk growing on his face as his eyes lowered. "No worries, when I do find you, i'll make sure to give 'ya a ' _widdle' hug_ "

Zoras eyes flew open, a slight quiver surged through her sweat-drenched body, pangs of panic rang through her stomach, and jumped to her heart. Ramsey smirked, his eyes glowing in a sinister pride, his golden eye shinning under the shade of his dusty hat.

Ramsey's smirk grew, opening his mouth to take in a breath of air, continuing his hunt.

" _'Ya know, to say hi, to my 'widdle fwiend' "_ Ramsey cooed, he could almost smell the fear Zora radiated, and he could almost place the certain drumming of the heart, it was common to him, the scent of terror, the sound of drumming hearts dipping themselves into panic as their life flashes before their very eyes.

Zoras eyes flung open as he drew closer, springing up, and pointing a tanned finger at him, sweat drenched her face, a loo of panic etched into her skin., dust and grease stained her outfit.

"Keep your fuckin' plague to 'yerself, rat-ass!" Zora shouted, before her eyes widened more at the sinister grin placed on Ramsey's face, at her worried expression, he slowly pulled out his golden darts, his smirk growing wider as he chucked it at the Gas-station-juicebox of a woman.

Zora let out a scream, as the dart came close to hitting her, as she bolted it out the forest, the ratman simply smirked, as he mozyed after her, continuing his whistling.

_The chase had just begone._


End file.
